hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Michiru Kitsushima/Q
All of these are responses Michiru wrote down. # What is your name? '''Kitsushima Michiru ismy name. # '''What is the meaning of your name and, if applicable, its kanji? '''Given name, "satisfy"... family means "happiness island". # '''When is your birthday? '''April 22, which is also Earth Day in some countries. # '''What is your blood type? I don't know... I'm sorry... # What are is your height and weight? '145 centimeters, and 42 kilograms. # '''Are you human? '''Yes... I am not one of them. # '''Who do you live or share a dorm with? '''School, no roommate... I visit home on weekends. # '''What is your job? '''I'm a student in 8th grade, which is my second year at Hatsuharu Academy. I'm also a nurse and I help out at St. Brigid Church. # '''What is your favourite colour? '''I prefer white, a soft pastel blue, and a deep burgundy. # '''Your favourite food? '''Simple foods, such as donkey's milk, bread and possibly some fruit. I do not eat meat, for I do not wish to harm any living creature. It pains me to eat even plants, but when you think about it, virtually any food is made from something living, # '''Your favourite drink? '''Milk is nice, and sometimes I drink a bit of wine in church. It tastes bitter and disgusting, I prefer donkey's milk. # '''Favourite animal? '''I love goats and sheep the best. I have a pet lamb named Mimi, she is the fluffiest creature I have ever seen. I also love mice. I wish I could have a mouse as a pet on school grounds. Sadly, I can only bring my service animal, Hanaki-chan. # '''Favourite subject? '''I like Language Arts. # '''Least favourite subject? '''Psychology. There's no possibility of me ever being able to use the skills I learn in this class. # '''Do you romantically love anyone at the moment? '''Lying is a sin... yes. But, you didn't ask me who, so... # '''Do you sexually love anyone at the moment? '''Never! In fact, I'm thinking of starting an abstinence campaign! # '''Do you like school? '''Yes. I learn so many new things every day. # '''Do you like the school rules? '''They seem fair. # '''If you were to change something about the school, what would it be? '''That everyone there was nice and didn't make fun of me because I can't speak... but, after a while, it doesn't really phase me. # '''Are you in any school clubs? '''Yes, I am the president of the Gardening Club. And I really don't like the Occult Club! They really have no idea about demons and other spirits... I wish the school would disband them. # '''What are your hobbies or obsessions? '''I really love going to church. It fills me with energy. # '''Do you cherish anything? '''The church. # '''Do you cherish anyone? '''This should be obvious, but I really love Jesus and my family. # '''What is your forte? '''I'm a very pure, good person. I try my best never to sin, but sometimes I make a mistake. I always confess to my father, though, so I can be forgiven. # '''What are your shortcomings? '''Being social. I can't speak, how am I supposed to interact with anyone? I can't just write everything down! # '''What is your happiest memory? '''The very first time I prayed. It filled me with so much love and energy. Just thinking about it makes me happy. # '''Most embarrassing memory? '''One time, I saw another classmate try and take a panty shot of me. They were unable because of my opaque hoisery. Of course, I confessed immediately to my father... but he told me it wasn't my fault and I didn't do anything wrong. Odd, is it not? # '''Scariest memory? '... # 'Saddest memory? '... # '''How fast are you at running? '''Very slow... pathetic, isn't it? # '''How fast are you at walking? '''I'm... actually really slow at walking, too. I can ride a bike though! # '''How fast are you at swimming? I'm actually okay at swimming. I can swim five laps nonstop in Kurasaka Pool. # If you could wish for anything, what would it be? '''For me to be able to speak any time I want. # '''Rain or sun? '''The rain. I hat it when the sun makes my hair feel scalding hot in the summer. # '''Mechanical pencils or normal pencils? '''I always use a normal one. # '''Indoors or outdoors? '''I like to be in touch with nature. So, outdoors. # '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''Something healthy, like fresh fruit. # '''Snacks? '''Apple slices or seaweed, normally. # '''Lunch? '''My father makes me enough homemade bentos for the whole week every time I go over to his house. No meat. # '''Dinner? '''For dinner on the weekends, sometimes my father makes her delicious noodle soup. On special occasions, we'll all go out to a restaurant outside town. Normally, though, I order pizza. My dad says that's okay, and God won't be angry with me if I do that, as long as I don't eat pizza in church and I never order any pepperoni. # '''Dessert? '''Sometimes I go over to Michigo Sorbet Parlor. They have very cheap prices. Other times I go and eat that delicious ramen I love so much. I know it is savory, but it is so unhealthy I cannot brave the soul-sucking embrace of Supashi Ramen for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. # '''Do you believe in the paranormal? '''Paranormal? Yes! I'm awfully afraid of them, too... but God will save me if the ghosts of Nanami and Yuki ever try to hurt me. # '''Can you play any instruments? '''Why, yes. I play the piano. I'm not very good at it though. # '''How do you get to school? '''I usually just ride my bicycle. # '''How many friends do you have? '''I don't really have any. Sakuraba-chan is nice, though. # '''What sports do you like? '''I don't like sports. # '''What can you cook? '''Well, I can cook pea soup, fried chicken, fried potatoes, scalloped potatoes, baked potatoes, boiled potatoes, fries, eggs, french toast, pancakes, homeade gravy, homemade tomato sauce, ramen, instant ramen, udon, instant udon, and a few basic sushi rolls. # '''What is unforgivable to you? '''To pretend to be someone's friend, then turn your back on them. # '''Do you want to get married when you are older? '''Yes, of course, but I don't think anyone would ever want to marry me. What good is a wife who can't speak? # '''Do you want to have kids when you are older? '''Yes, that's the whole point of getting married, is it not? But that will never happen. I can never give birth to a child. # '''What do you look for in a lover? '''Someone that can love me for who I really am. It may sound cheesy, but it's true. # '''Who are the 3 people you see most daily? '''My teacher, Sakuraba-chan, and... I don't know. # '''Is there anyone who can lift your spirits when you are mad? '''Yes, God can. # '''Is there anyone whose very existence angers you? '''Yoshio Makai... he works with the Devil, i am sure of it... # '''Any funny moments with friends you can think of? '''No... # '''Which classroom are you in? '''Classroom 2-4. # '''Who do you sit next to in class? '''This one girl, I don't know her name. She has green short hair and she sings very pretty. # '''What is the craziest thing that has ever happened to you? '''I can't think of anything right now. # '''Do you have any idols? '''No. That's blasphemy. # '''How many siblings do you have? '''None. # '''Do you think there is a chance you will have any more siblings? # What sense of humour do you have? 'A bad one. For some reason I really like making skeleton jokes. # '''Do you know any good puns? '''Um, yes... well, I don't know if you could call it "good". Why did the skeleton cross the road? To prove he had guts! Ehehehe... # '''Do you spell colour with a u or no? '''I speak Japanese. # '''What is the first language you learned? '''I learned Japanese first. # '''What is your singing voice like? '''What is this "voice" that you speak of? # '''What expression do you hold most of the time? '''I dunno. I guess it's more of a tired expression? # '''What gestures do you commonly use? '''A lot. When I want someone to stop, I make a cutting-head motion. When I'm choking, I put my hands over my throat. When i'm praying, I put both hands on my cross necklace, which hangs over my heart. # '''Is there anything you always carry on you? '''My necklace, that has a charm in the shape of a cross. # '''Do you use social media? '''No. # '''What toy did you play with most as a child? '''My stuffed bunny. I think it was Evill Lovers merchandise, because the package had the logo. But I'm not allowed to watch Evill Lovers because it has vampires and because it uses the Lord's name in vain. # '''Which accomplishment of yours are you most proud of? '''I don't know. I've never really accomplished much. # '''Who makes you the proudest? '''Father. # '''If you could be any animal other than a humanoid, what would you be? '''My spirit animal is a mouse, so a mouse. # '''What are 3 things you would take if your house was burning down? '... # 'What are 3 things you would take onto an abandoned island? '''A cellphone, so I could call someone to help me off the abandoned island. Probably some food and water, too, so I can survive. # '''What is the worst thing you have done? '''Eat at Supaishi Ramen every night. It's so unhealthy. # '''What is the worst thing you have seen done? '... # 'Who did said thing? '... # 'How is your physical health? '''It's absolutely awful. # '''Mental health? '''I've been diagnosed with "post-traumatic stress disorder" and apparently I have a lot of phobias. # '''Do you like debating? '''No! Any sort of conflict is wrong. # '''What are your thoughts on war? '''I hate it. # '''What do you think of gossip? '''It's not nice, and sometimes people spread fake rumors about me, and I can't do anything about it. # '''Do you have any secrets? (Don't say what it is, just asking if you have any.) '''No. I tell my father everything. # '''If so, are they dark or embarrassing? '''I have nothing to hide. # '''What is your biggest regret? '''I don't have any regrets, except going to Supashi Ramen for the first time. Now I'm addicted. # '''What kind of music do you like? '''I like classical music. # '''Do you have any phobias or fears? '''Yes, too many to count. # '''What do you think of other's suffering? '''Well, I don't like it, of course! especially then I can't do anything about it. # '''Your own suffering? '''I don't like it, excuse my language but no shoot Sherlock. # '''Who is the person who has hurt you the most? '''The Devil... # '''What would you do if someone you were very close to died from natural causes? (Again, you don't have to say who it is.) '''I... # '''What if they were murdered, and you didn't know who the killer was? '... # 'If you knew who the killer was, and they weren't very close to you? '... # 'If someone else close you killed them? '... # '''How would you like to die if you could decide? '''It doesn't matter... as long as I can go to Heaven and be able to speak freely. But, suicide is a sin, of course! Now, may we please stop with the negativity? # '''Are you happy with your life right now? '''No, why would I be happy? I can't speak... # ''Are you ready for the future? ''No. # ''D i d y o u l i e o n a n y o f t h e s e q u e s t i o n s ? '''''Of course not! Lying is a sin. Category:Q&A